Death the Kid's Mother
by Ka no Megami
Summary: Ever wonder who Death the Kid's mother is? Well this is my idea of who that might be. Alternate ending to Soul Eater anime.
1. Chapter 1

Lord death sprang to life, from what seemed like death, looking around he tried to get a fix on the situation. "Yo!" He said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Lord Death!" Yumi yelled, rushing over to check that he's okay. "What's happened?" Lord Death asked, hopping to the gaping hole in the wall. "Maka Albern, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the kid, and the Thompson twin's managed to get inside the barrier before it closed." Azusa reported, adjusting her glasses. "Oh, Looks like there could be a problem." He said hopping over to the mirror in the center of the room. "What are we going to do Lord Death, my daughter's in there?" Death Scythe said, moving to look out the gaping wall. "Hmmm, we need to call someone powerful, someone who could defeat the kishin." Lord death said, raising his comically gloved hand to the mirror. The mirror's surface rippled, the image of an elegant butterfly appeared. The image dissolved, and the picture of a tall, beautiful, black haired woman in a floral printed red and black kimono sat of a plush deep red coach appeared.

Yuma's eyes opened wide, her mouth hung open slightly. "Lord Death, she's…" She couldn't finish, she was too shocked. He turned to look at her, "Hmm, yes, this is my wife, Yuuko." He turned back to look at the mirror. "Hello Death." Yuuko said, resting her head on her hand. "I see the Kishin has escaped." She said, standing up and walking towards the mirror. "Yuuko, can you help us?" Lord Death asked, raising his hand to rest on the mirror. She raised her own hand before answering. "Yes, because that is my wish too." The mirror was swarmed in a bright, white light. When the light faded Yuuko stood before them in a pair of dark red pants, and a long sleeved, dark red shirt with her hair pulled into a high pony tail. Two small children stood at her sides. One was in a white lacy dress, and had pink curly hair, the other wore a black two piece outfit, and had blue hair put in to thick braids.

They stood still looking at yuuko. "Mistress?" They both said, looking at her quizzingly. "Maru, Moro, transform." A light shielded both the children, when the light dispersed a katana laid in her hand; another was sheathed on her back. "I still don't see how she could get past the barrier." Yumi said, adjusting her glasses. Yuuko walked over towards the gaping hole in the wall, she leapt out, and began running. Coming face to face with the Kishin's barrier, she raised her katana high in the air. Striking down, the tip of the sword pierced the barrier, a white crack formed in the black surface. Twisting the handle of the katana, the barrier shattered, bringing her directly in front of the demon. The kishin turned slowly to face her, his eyes widened in a fraction, but he soon got over his shock and smirked. "Hehe, Lady Yuuko, now this is a surprise. Did you actually come all this way to see me?" He asked playfully, taking a step forward. " Asura, this is the day you die." Lady Yuuko said, raising her sword. Her face was stotic as she took her battle position. Asura stood still, his bandages peeled back to reveal his true face. "As you wish my Lady, let us begin." His wrappings covered his face again, and the battle began.

Lady Yuuko rushed him on the side, using her katana in a slashing motion, she aimed for his neck. Asura took a swipe at her, using his wrappings to lift him, and avoid her next attack. The battle turn into an elegant, yet lethal dance. He would take a step forward, and she would spin, trying to take advantage of the closeness by striking at his body. The battle went on, by the end they were both panting slightly. They both had exhausted large amounts of strength. "Time to finish this." Lady Yuuko said, gripping the hilt of her katana tightly. Asura looked at her amused. "It's funny how someone as mad as me would fight for them. Hehe." He lowered his wrappings from his face, "Wouldn't what I'm doing benefit you, Lady Yuuko?" She looked at his face, her eyes turning red, "What you are doing benefits' no one." She said, using every ounce of strength she had left in her attack, she ran straight at him, and plunged her katana straight through his body. Pulling her katana out she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "What you are doing benefits' no one, not even yourself because in the end you will die." Pulling her katana out all the way, she watched as Asura's shattered form fell to the ground. She turned to the shocked DWMA students, "You all should go back to the school and get checked up on." She said with a warm smile.

_Later…_

After changing into a black and dark blue kimono with butterflies printed on the fabric, and sending Maru, and Moro back to watch the shop, Lady Yuuko was left alone in the Death Room with Lord Death. "Thank you Yuuko." He said, using his true, deeper voice. Her eyes turned a warm golden color. "No thank you is necessary. I would have had to come here eventually." She said, her eyes turning blue with sadness. "But, you know death you look much better without that ridiculous cloak on." She said before reaching forward and pulling off his black cloak, and mask, revealing his human form. He had sleek black hair, and he wore an onyx black suit adorned with a skull pendent. He was a few inches taller than her; he looked down at her with his deep blue eyes. "You always look beautiful." He said, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, before pulling back and putting on the cloak, and mask again. The door to the Death Room opened, and the student's involved in the fight with the Kishin Asura, filed in. "Is everyone okay?" he asked in his high pitched voice. "Were fin father." Death the Kid answered, eyeing Lady Yuuko. "I could have taken down the Kishin without you help lady." Black star said arrogantly, putting his hands behind his head. Tsubaki turned to him, holding her hands up in an apologetic manner. "Black Star, don't be so rude." She said before turning to lady Yuuko. "I'm sorry, please forgive him." Tsubaki said, bowing her head. "Father, who is this women?" Death the kid said, referring to Lady Yuuko. "This is Lady Yuuko; she is the witch of time." Lord Death held up his hands after seeing the shocked expressions. "Now now, don't worry." All the students stared at her, searching for a reason to doubt what Lord Death said. Lady Yuuko's face remained calm, almost uninterested. "Father, she's a witch!" Death the kid said, still shocked. "She's not just a witch; she's also my wife, and your mother." He said, waiting for Kid's reaction. Kid Death fell over anime style, and fainted dead away. "Kid? Kid!" Liz shouted trying to shack him awake. "Maybe that wasn't the best way to tell him." Lord Death said, sweat dropping. "Oh well, there will be time to go over this later." Lady Yuuko said with a small sad, yet tender smile.

**(A/N) Tell me if I should make this into a mutli-chapter story, or leave it a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you o everyone that reviewed and wanted me to continue (minus two anons that didn't even have the balls to log in.) I'm gonna put it out there right now, I really thought I would just leave this a one-shot, and just see if people could get who I picture as Death the Kids mother. I'm happy to say that, yes hk (guest) and SyperOtakuOfAwsome you both got it right. Kid's mom is Lady Yuuko from XXXHolic, but death is not Watanuki hk (guest). I wish I'd thought of that and I love you for conecting that together when I didn't even think of that. A special thanks to FullmetalVampire123 for being my first positive review, and for defending my story. Ok... so, this story was written as a one-shot in under an hour at my grandma's house because I was bored. Good news, I do know where the story is heading now, but if you would like to make suggestions for it PM me or review because I love that kind of thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater or XXXHolic...yet.**

The first few hours of the day were spent waking up to bursts of morning light and falling into black unconsciousness. Where am I? The dizziness and light sensitivity slowly subsided, leaving a knot in my stomach. My eyes opened, aahhh, the room made me even sicker. The bed I was laying on was pushed to one side, a swivel chair was turned ajasent to the desk it was suppose to be neatly tucked underneath of. A cabnit filled with asortments of medicine and herbs took up the whole right side of the left to center door. This room, it was completly...

"UNSYMMETRICAL! An absolute disgrace to the balanced beauty of Shibusen" This room is completly unexceptable! It has no balance what so ever! It almost physically hurt to be in this room. I must speak with father about this at once! How could a perfectly aesthetically pleasing school have such an unsymmetrical eyesore of an infirmary- Wait, why am I in the infirmary?

That very despised door flung open and splintered against the wall from Patty's superhuman strength. "Kid! Your awake, I thought you were gonna die when you fell over like that, but your all better now!" Patty skipped over, arms open, and caged me in a bone crushing hug. "Yeah, that's right Patty. Kid's all better. Now put him down before he passes out again." Liz was there too, trying to from grinding my bones to dust with her hug. "Alright sis." I could breathe again. I should remember to thank Liz later. She turned to the door. "Hey he's awake!" Father entered, followed by a battered black star and Tsubaki. "Where are Soul and Maka."

"Hhhmm, oh, they're in the Death Room. Spirit's still fussing over Maka." She's probably not too happy about that.

"Haha, your not even half as strong as me. You passed out from just that small battle. Ha!" Tsubaki apologized scolded Black Star for being rude." Pass out from the battle? No...

_ "This is Lady Yuuko; she is the witch of time." Lord Death held up his hands after seeing the shocked expressions. "Now now, don't worry." All the students stared at her, searching for a reason to doubt what Lord Death said. Lady Yuuko's face remained calm, almost uninterested. "Father, she's a witch!" Death the kid said, still shocked. "She's not just a witch; she's also my wife, and your mother." He said, waiting for Kid's reaction. Kid Death fell over anime style, and fainted dead away. "Kid? Kid!" Liz shouted trying to shack him awake._

"Father!" This cannot be right.

"Yes, what is it kiddo?" This doesn't make any sense. "You said that woman, Lady Yuuko, she's my mother?" He hummed and nodded. How? This schools purpose is to combat _against_ witches, and preserve the peace they threaten. I couldn't help but lower my gaze. I was always curious about who my mother might be. Father usually tried to keep this topic from me. Now that he's finally told me... I understand a little bit why, but still...

Father reached down and ruffled my hair. "We'll talk more in private when you feel better, ok kiddo?"

"Yes father." He left leaving everyone else rushing to try and ask question I could even hear. I want to know more, a lot more. She can't be evil if father married her, she can't be if she's my mother, can she?

Death walked down the halls back to the death room. Kid could always be a hand full, but he was optimistic that he would come around. Lady Yuuko leaned against the door frame leading to his room, freshly changed from her battle attire. Plum blossoms swayed across the light lavender fabric of her kimono, a plum blossom rested in her hair and a pipe in her hand.

"Didn't go as you hoped?" She asked drawing a long breath of smoke from her pipe. "Kid can certainly be a hanful at times." Death stepped closer, craddling her chin in his hand. "I'm sur he'll come around sooner rather than later Yuuko." He gave her a small kiss on her pale lips, before entering the Death room to kick Spirit out and send the other two to go check up on Kid.

Lady Yuuko watched Soul and Maka shrink around her. Her eyes turned a dark shade of indigo. Its almost silly how quick human perspective changes after one bout of information is learned. Yuuko took another drag from her pipe as the children dissapeared behind he corner. "Even when the mind forgets the body still remembers. His mind may be at ease with me being a witch, but his body will always recall of his struggle against the masses of witches and kishin. He can never truely accept me. I've already acceped this." She stood there for minute or two, breathing in the darkness surrounding her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is your back to school pick-me-up after that long hiatus... chapter 3! **

"You're holding out on me~" Death looked up surprised, though, he honestly didn't know why anymore. He had just set the tea down and didn't even have time to sit down before Yuuko's outburst. "Hmmm, I don't know what mean _Yuu-chan_. I thought you liked black tea." She rested her chin in her palm, and held up a finger from her other hand, moving it back and forth in a playfully, disapproving gesture. "Don't try and be cute with me _Death-dono._ I might not have been here for quite some time, but I distinctly remember you having quite the stash of delicious sake around here somewhere."

Shinigami-sama dropped his masked head into his oversized glove, but smiled despite himself. It was good to see Yuuko still the same even after who knows how long apart. He picked his head up again, a tiny smile still present behind his mask. "Sorry, but I moved it out of the school soon after it was established for the obvious child safety reasons." A partial truth. Some of the former, and current, instructors had a bad habit of stealing a sip here and there from his personal stash on lunch breaks.

"For the young meisters." She quirked her lips into a small pout before they turned upward into a sneaking grin. It screamed _'I know far too much for you to get away with that'. _"And the teaching staff." Shinigami-sama chuckled despite himself. This easy playfulness flowing effortlessly between them felt soothing as if no time at all had passed. He grinned. "Oh, seems you've gotten much more powerful since the last time I've seen you. I don't remember you being able to read minds. I would have probably been in much more trouble if you had." He watched her eyes turn a deep honey gold. The lighthearted feeling reflecting from her brilliant eyes mirrored the content atmosphere around them. "Let's enjoy our tea." Yuuko blew gently on the steaming liquid. "I might have Watanuki-kun send over some food to go with the tea." She said, taking a sip. "Now about that little matter of payment..."

The sound of hundreds of different voices from students littered the expansive room. All chattered away happily as the day wound-down. Liz and Kid were seated at one of the tables in the far left corner of the school library, trying to get some school related studying done for _another _one of stein's upcoming dissection labs.

Kid let his head hit the table, a fresh headache scraping against his skull as he pushed the thick book he was previously reading aside. His brain felt as if someone had cracked his skull open and fried it in a skillet with a side of bacon. He just couldn't think at the moment. "Come on kid, even you've gotta study. You didn't exactly get through that last exam with ease." Liz said, opening up one of the books on the table. "Trust me, if I didn't nearly fail the last time I'd try to rely on memory." She said, cringing as she looked down at the grotesque picture filled text. "That's not it, Liz." Liz looked at him sidelong for a moment before dropping her voice down a bit lower. "Hey, you know you could be a little bit more optimistic, and besides it's not that bad. You heard what your father said. She's good. She really can't be all bad if she saved our butts, right?" She said, leaning back in her chair. She let her eyes run over the high glossed pages of the old leather bound book. That was until a few pages in and a particularly high-resolution photo of a butterflied sheep's brain put her fresh out of lunch stomach into a chokehold, causing it to clench and slosh its contents around uneasily. Liz slammed the book closed and tossed it back toward the pile in the center of the table as she tried to calm her digestive organs.

"Listen, Kid. If you're so uncomfortable about her being here then just go talk to Shinigami-sama. Wasn't he supposed to talk to you anyway?" The black haired boy lifted his head up slightly to look at her. "Yes." He answered softly, lifting his head his from the table and correcting his posture. "We'll be speaking about it later, after school ends." He kept his eyes down casted toward the wooden surface, studying the grain patterns. "I'm not uncomfortable with her here. I simply don't know her." Liz opened her mouth, ready to offer encouragements before the bell cut her off.

Kid stacked the books neatly for librarian before gathering his backpack. "I'll see you at home." He said, leaving Liz to watch him walk away as he disappeared into the sea of students hurrying to escape the school confines.

Kid set his book bag down beside him gingerly, letting it lean slightly against the tall desk in his father's private office in the back of the death room. His office was simple. Stacks of DWMA official paperwork littered the desk while bookshelves of near ancient texts, some of the oldest in shibusen, line the back wall of the sparse medium sized room. The only other thing in it was a locked door in the back used for files.

The room was always very strange in the fact that there were also two big windows looking out onto the school's back garden. Kid's father rarely left the Death room, but when he did and invited someone, be it himself or a sensei, it usually meant that the information about to be disclosed wasn't very secretive and to a lesser extent informative, but if that was the case why hadn't he so much as heard even a brief mention of her name before?

Kid walked around the desk slowly, ready to plop down in the comfortable armchair tucked away in the corner when something solid and metal hit the front of his ankle sending him sprawling toward the floor. He picked himself up, cradling his slightly red forehead in his palm. "What could I have possibly tripped on?" Kid said, looking over his shoulder. He dropped his hand from his forehead. The bottom drawer on his father's desk was left wide open. Kid got up. "Really now, he should be a bit more mindful about tidying up. Leaving that open can be chancy..." He paused as he peered down into the cabinet. A leather bound book lay on the very top. It appeared to be a diary of some kind, but what caught his attention was the distinctive butterfly insignia that had been burned into it on the cover.

The eerie butterfly burned in his brain, possessing him to pick it up. _'It's very old'_ Death the kid thought, feeling the worn leather, and frayed thread binding beneath his fingertips. He closed the drawer gently, still staring at the odd mark. The sinking feeling of familiarity swept through him. _'I know this mark from somewhere...'_ Confusion racked at his brain as he tried to place it, but came up short. The sound of a turning knob pulled Kid from his thoughts. Quickly he moved the book between his back and the desk just as the unknown person came in.

Shinigami-sama pushed the door open, a look of surprise paced on his mask as he spotted his son. "Oh~ You're here early kid." He said, closing the door. "I apologize chichi-ue." Shinigami-sama hummed. "It's no problem. I'm just going to put these in the back and then I'll be right back. Okay kiddo?" Kid nodded before watching his father disappear into the back room and carefully slipping the book in his book bag.

Shinigami-sama watched as Kid dropped the book into his bag. _'Maybe this'll help them both.'_

**[A/N] Shut up, I know what you're gonna say, and yes it's been forever and a lifetime:6 So in doing some research for this chapter I learned that Death the Kid was actually born from a piece of Shinigami-sama's soul... Yeah I don't know how this is gonna effect the story. I don't know if this was covered in the manga because I didn't read the manga. However, unfortunately that blows my 'Lady Yuuko as kid's mom' theory out of the water and the room for fanfiction to theorize who it might be is diminished. (Sad face)**

**Anyway, as always...Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]: Another Chapter! Enjoy!**

-Ω-

' "_Yuuko is a witch, but she's not like the souls we collect of this dimension.' "_

' "_She's a kind woman. She'd never intentionally hurt anyone especially not you, Kiddo."'_

' "_I want you to get to know her.' " _

' "_You two are very much alike.' "_

The words floated around in Kid's head as he hurried down the dark hallways, feeling little more than a common thief then a shinigami as he clutched his bag close to his person. Kid settled down into the empty chair in the lowly lite witch's archive. No one would be there at this time, seeing as how classes were canceled and all staff personnel went home hours ago. He took the journal from his messenger bag and set it on the table in front of him carefully, trying not to stress the last few seams binding the book together. His fingers brushed across the soft worn leather cover, tips just barely grazing over the hypnotizing butterfly before the odd familiar feeling from before ghosted around in the back of his mind as he stared at it, sending shivers down his spine. He gently flipped the book open and thumbed through the first couple of yellowing pages, skimming over the light conversations at first, eyes scanning the page, picking out pieces and parts from the text before he stopped, noticing the signatures. The entries alternated between 'Death-dono' and 'Yuuko-Chan' from telling century old tales to each other to having direct conversations about obscure topics like tea types and how long certain flowers bloomed. One would write two or three entries at a time before the other would write back. The earliest entries were probably at least a couple of centuries old. _'Some of these characters aren't even used anymore.' _He flipped back to the first page and started to read.

_**The Past**_

Yuuko opened her eyes slowly as her head spun with disequilibrium. Her dull senses were slowly crawling back to her, trying to exorcise the nauseating vertigo from her mind. Her gold eyes shifted violet as the blurrily tried to make out any coherent shapes as she floated in the center of the black endless void. It extended out far beyond reach in all directions, filled with nothing but a soft rippling sound unlike any earthly noise she could conjure to memory. She felt so tiny and weightless. She struggled, trying to turn her head to the side or move her body in any sort of fashion that would allow her to sit up just the tiniest bit. With her limp limbs splayed as they were, Yuuko felt like a puppet with cut strings left to crumble alone on a stage floor. That was the consequence of disobeying your elders. She could almost hear the almost exhausted chide just waiting for her at home. _'It was just a little accident.' _Thin threads of pain ran along the tendons of the tired muscles under the pale white skin of her neck. Her shoulder length black hair haloed around her as it wisped about in something akin to a warm wind. The light rippling grew louder now, this time being escorted by the soft sound of footsteps as circles of pale blue light illuminated out from their source, lighting a small path in the dark world around her.

The creeping pain subsided as her small body became stiff turning her into little more than a living corpse in rigor mortis the more she struggled. _'If I even am alive.' _She thought. It turned from a petrous ache to a worrying numbness, quelling her movements as well as limiting her range of vision to one side of the abyss. The soft pale blue light from the ripples of circles caressed her right cheek as the heavy rigid sole of a thick black boot appeared. Yuuko's dark burgundy eyes traveled up the boot to a small pale leg, then further up to a pair of black shorts and a black shirt with a skull on it. The delicate light barely kissed the very edge of the young boys jaw. The only thing she could see clearly where the dark, pretty blue eyes peering down on her.

Her tongue felt heavy as she forced it to move. "What's your name?" He stared down at her silently for a minute, then two before smirking. "Why should I tell you?" Yuuko's lips tugged. "Because it's rude not to." His lips softened into a smile. "Are you a witch in training?" He asked. "No." She said, trying to shake her head.

"So you can't control my soul just by my name?"

"Maybe...maybe not." She smirked this time. He knew his stuff. She would have shrugged for the dramatic coy effect she loved so much if only she could move. "So, what am I here for exactly?" He leaned down, kneeling next to her. "Don't worry, you won't be here long, you just _nearly_ killed yourself, but you're not dead yet."

'_Great.' _Yuuko sighed; she was definitely going to get an ear full for this. Obaa-chan really won't be happy. She tried to turn her head away and swallowed out of slight fear when the numbness in her body caused her to freeze completely immobilized, cutting off all sensation in her body and preventing her from moving her face. She settled for averting her eyes instead.

"So, what were you doing?" He asked. "Climbing a tree." She huffed out with a pout, avoiding eye contact. "Really? So that's where..." He put his hand in his back pocket. "...theses came from." He pulled out a handful of tiny red malus flowers. "I was wondering why they were floating around here." Yuuko stared wide eyed at the little buds. It was early spring in her world. Only the blossoms at the very top of the towering trees had bloomed. "I thought maybe the death room had maybe opened up another dimension when I left." He gently brushed hair behind her ear before putting the flowers back in. She turned her eyes to him again before speaking. "Thank you. Is there any way I can move again?"

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot. Here..." His small child-like fingers lightly brushed her porcelain white skin. Suddenly the numb sensation dispersed as if he'd unshackled her from heavy invisible manacles that had twisted their screws around her tight and she could finally move. Yuuko sat up, rolling her neck and stretching out her body.

"That any better?"

"There's a kink in my neck." She whined, pouting.

"Sorry, but I'm not supposed to do that or hang around in here really." He said, shuffling his feet and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Yuuko stood up. "Is there any way out of here?" She said, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. He looked at sidelong before looking away, puffing out his cheeks in thought before turning back to her. "Sure, follow me." He grabbed the loose material of her red chrysanthemum printed kimono and tugged her forward. Load rumbling filled the room followed by a surge of raw soul wavelength energy. Yuuko marveled at the feeling passing through her, it made her feel like an ant in a jar the second someone captured lightning in it, like it could become too much at any second and fry her just like that ant, an awe inspiring and frightening amount of power. "We probably should get out of here soon." He said, looking over his shoulder. A thick wall of dark grey smoke began to roll in behind them. "My Dad'll be here soon." With that said he darted to the right pulling her awestricken form along as they headed deeper into the void. "He'll definitely suspend me from the human plane if he catches us in here, and as cool as my room is there's not much to do after a while." An arch of light appeared in their path as they made a mad dash for it, the cloud almost nipping at their heels. The boy tumbled through the portal head first, tripping over his own feet and bringing Yuuko down with him as they flopped head over heels down the steep hill of a suddenly lush landscape.

Yuuko landed face first in the dirt, a second later the blue eyed boy came down, crash landing into her using her back as an inflated stunt bag. The abrupt landing acted as something of an electrode, forcing the rest of the raw energy from her body and dispersing it into the solid ground. She groaned as he rolled off of her, glaring as he sprang back up holding his hand out to help her up, completely unhurt. She turned her head away pushing herself up and putting a hand to her throbbing head. She could only imagine what she looked like, her black hair mussy and frizzed with bits of grass and twigs sticking out haphazardly from her head to her toes. _'Well,' _She thought, _'at least he doesn't exactly look pristine either.' _Which was true. His black shirt was littered with brown stains and grass. There was a small rip on the side of his board shorts and more mud and shrubbery clung to his legs and boots. A bit even touched his head along with the slightly long strands of hair flopping down across his face. She couldn't help, but giggle. Even if they both just escaped the clutches of death these dirt stains would sure as hell have their mothers sending them right back! He pushed his bangs away, dark blue eyes looking at the laughing girl. A goofy smile curved his lips as he guessed her train of thought. A little laugh of his own joined her gentle giggles. He stuck his hand out toward her a boyish grin splitting across his face. "I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet. I'm Death." She grabbed his hand in the surprisingly firm of her much smaller one and smirked. "I'm Destiny." He laughed again lifting an eyebrow. "Really?" Yuuko put her hands on her hips as she took the time to survey the local landscape of the place they'd been plunged into. "Yeah," she said, not taking her eyes of the edge of the forest clearing. "We already danced around each other coming down the hill so I must be."

"Oh, come on! I already told you mine."

"No you didn't. I can already tell that title goes to your dad back there." She made a dramatic sweeping motion with her arm, putting on her best face of exasperation as she tilted her head back theatrically looking at the heavens. He blew out a sigh, mumbling something under his breath. "My names..." She could barely even make out the first few whispers he called words, but she couldn't hear the most important part. Putting her hands back on her slim hips, Yuuko looked at him pursing her lips together as he just continued his uneasy grumbling. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. If you tell me your _real _name, I'll tell you mine." He sighed, head held low. "Why do we have to bargain?" she stepped closer to him, tapping his nose with her pointing finger. "Equality is key in both life and dealings. What is exchanged has to be equal in value, not too much, not too little. It has to be evenly split. The deal must be symmetrical that way or bad things are bound to happen." he looked at her suddenly serious face. "Really?"

"Yes." He huffed. "Fine." Yuuko clapped happily, switching back to a carefree grin. He bowed his head. "They call me...Kid."

"That's what you're so embarrassed about? It's cute." He tried to cover up his flushed cheeks by looking anywhere, but at her. "Only until I become a full Shinigami though. Then _I'll _get the title of Death!" Yuuko smirked vivaciously, lifting her chin high in a mock haughty pose with her hands once again at her waist. "You say that like it'll stop you name from sounding so cute, Kid." He glared as she cackled. "That's enough; tell me your name now." They had been wandering forward steadily toward the wood throughout the conversation. Yuuko pulled herself up on top of the massive trunk of a fallen log. She swung her legs, thinking. "My name...? Well let's see. Huh..."

"What?" Kid asked. "I don't know it seems that fall did a little bit more damage than just almost break my neck." She said getting up to balance on the large mass. Kid looked at her dumfounded. "You can't remember your name!" She looked back at him and one glance at his wide naive, trusting eyes was her undoing. Yuuko laughed so hard she had to grab onto the bark of the truck to make sure she didn't fall off. Tears pricked her eyes as her uncontrollable laughter filled the crisp pine smelling air. "Hahaha, don't make that l-look." Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to hold in the giggles. "You, you look so-" She laughed again this time losing her balance a rolling off the log with a thump. Kid waited patiently for her to finish, arms folded and combat booted foot tapping. She looked up at him from the ground, grinning like a mad woman of a sugar rush. "My name's Yuuko." He sighed, letting it go in spite of himself, mumbling. "Why'd I have to meet a goof ball like you?" Yuuko flipped her stomach, resting her chin in her palm. "There is no such thing as coincidences in this world. There is only the inevitable." She said with a cat-like grin; swing her legs in the air.

_**The Present**_

Kid closed the book silently and pushing it off to the side before letting his head hit the table. One of his lifelong questions being answered. _'Now I know where my symmetry obsession comes from...' _It was nearly midnight before he packed all his stuff up and was ready to leave. He looked at the journal one last time, contemplating slipping it back in his father's office before he left. He shook his head, sliding the diary in his bag. His father probably already locked it anyway. He contemplated the entire drawer full of similar looking books he'd seen earlier, starting to formulate a plan. _'I'll have to see those other ones some other time too."_

-Ω-

**[A/N]: You know the drill. R&R**


End file.
